Juliette Ferrars
Juliette is the main protagonist and narrator of the Shatter Me Trilogy. She has a lethal touch and was locked up in an Asylum for a year. Biography Early Life Juliette lived with her parents Eric and Evelyn Ferrars for 14 years. In [http://shatterme.wikia.com/wiki/Destroy_Me Destroy Me], it has been revealed that Warner discovered in Juliette's notebook that her father locked her in her room every night and her mother would scream at her for being the abomination she was forced to raise. She also wrote in her journal that on her 6th birthday, her mother put her hand in a fire once just to see if it was a regular hand and if it would burn. When she was fourteen, she accidentally killed a little boy in a grocery store by her lethal touch when in actuality, she was helping him when he tripped and fell because he was chained with a collar by his mother. People believed that she choked the little boy to death and that she claims innocence by her touch. They have locked Juliette away since then. Shatter Me ***Missing content. Please add here.*** Unravel Me ***Missing content. Please add here.*** Ignite Me ***Missing content. Please add here.*** Characteristics Personality Juliette is known to be a very strong, powerful girl. She has been through a lot and although a lot of people are afraid and disgusted by her, she still stays strong. However, she hasn't always been a strong girl, not until Warner had stepped into her life. Appearance Juliette is said to be alarmingly beautiful. She has greenish-blue eyes and long brown hair. "The steam from the shower has clouded the mirror. I reach out a tentative hand to wipe away a small circle. Just big enough. A scared face stares back at me. I touch my cheeks and study the reflective surface, study the image of a girl who's simultaneously strange and familiar to me. My face is thinner, paler, my cheekbones higher than I remember them, my eyebrows perched above two wide eyes not blue not green but somewhere in between. My skin is flushed with heat and something named Adam. My lips are too pink. My teeth are unusually straight." Special Abilities Lethal Touch: 'Juliette has the ability to kill someone with only her touch. She can incapacitate and kill others with a simple touch. She and Kenji thinks of her as a venus fly trap because she attracts her prey with her striking looks and then digests their energy with a simple touch. She developed this power when she was old enough to crawl. '''Super Strength: '''Juliette also has the power to destroy inorganic material through her superhuman touch. She has punched through concrete and steel and she can cause earthquakes by punching the ground. Relationships *'Adam Kent: 'Adam has known Juliette since they were still in school. He was been searching for her since she was locked. In the army, Adam figures out that he can touch Juliette, and the two start a relationship. However, Juliette thinks that she only had a relation with him because he was the first one who was nice to her and she was desperate about the thought that he could touch her. Later, they grow apart and Juliette breaks up with him because she wants to protect him since they found out about Adam's ability. *'Aaron Warner: At first, Juliette is disgusted about the fact that she wants to be with Warner. She ignores the fact until Chapter 62 in ''Unravel Me'', ''but still is insecure about her feelings towards Adam. Adam yells at Juliette in ''Ignite Me because she defends Warner, talking about the person he is when Warner is with her. Warner and Juliette have a relationship since the two of them shared a bed after Juliette found out she has her ability perfectly under control. Gallery Overreaction by ice ridden-d6a6ix5.jpg|Kenji and Juliette by © chrysalisgrey Shatter me eyes by chrysalisgrey-d6jyxm9.jpg|Shatter Me: Eyes by © thecarmibug Oh kenji by ice ridden-d54tctq.jpg|Kenji, Adam, and Juliette by © chrysalisgrey Jeweler by ice ridden-d5ssliu.jpg|Juliette and Warner by © chrysalisgrey warnandjulies.jpg|Warner and Juliette by © chrysalisgrey Trivia *Juliette's birthday is on the 18th of May *Juliette's best friend is Kenji Kishimoto Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Omega Point Members